


The Devil vs. Snow

by SK_Kasai



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Randomness, SO MUCH FLUFF, Snow, but with some angst, step devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SK_Kasai/pseuds/SK_Kasai
Summary: “I hate s-snow.” He shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself as if that would help, “What was D-Dad even thinking. This i-i-is ridiculous!”“You should’ve worn a coat, dummy.” Trixie informed him, her voice a bit muffled by the red scarf she’d pulled over her chin.“I’m the Devil!”“That can’t be your excuse for everything.” Her daughter rolled her eyes.“How dare you?”
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 33
Kudos: 222





	The Devil vs. Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dxtectiveluci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxtectiveluci/gifts).



> So guess who wrote almost 4k words of random Deckerstar and step devil in the snow...
> 
> Blame Pat ❤ (Fav, though, I hope you get to see snow some day. Manifesting.)
> 
> This is just for fun, written at some point in a happy Deckerstar future. So mostly freeform I guess. Slightly ridiculous and also... angsty? Just a little. You've been warned.

“If the urchin wants to go to Canada, then you know I can arrange that, Detective!” Lucifer whined, “Call it an early… Christmas gift. Yes! Besides, I already _promised._ ”

It was well after midnight and here she was, cuddling in bed with her boyfriend as they discussed the merits of a trip to Canada.

_Of all places._

_This_ was her life now.

“Lucifer, you can’t promise her stuff like that without consulting me first.” She groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“But I thought we agreed that I’m her… step-devil now.” He hesitated, seemingly unsure of the world.

As far as Trixie was concerned, Chloe knew that Lucifer had been her “step-devil” ever since they met in that corridor at her elementary school all those years ago.

On the other hand, Lucifer was struggling to come to terms with the title after Trixie outright used it a couple of weeks ago.

Her poor, clueless devil.

“Just because…” She trailed off, trying to think of the best way to word this, “Lucifer, you don’t have to do anything… extra… now. You know that right?”

He didn’t respond, biting his lip. 

Even lying by omitting some details, deflecting, or finding a loophole was hard now, huh?

“We love you for you, just the way you’ve been all this time.” Chloe sighed.

She escaped his hold, turning around to hug him and press a kiss to his forehead.

“Seriously, Lucifer.”

“I love you too.” He whispered, kissing her, “But a promise is a promise.”

“She’s a kid!”

“And I’m the Devil.” He pouted, indignant, wrapping his arms around her again.

She snuggled closer to him, relishing the heat his skin seemed to radiate.

“It’s just for fun, Detective.”

She didn’t have to look at him to know he was using his best puppy eyes.

Oh, to be living with two children.

He’d been trying for _days._ Both of them had been.

Would it honestly be that bad?

“She’s wanted to go ever since that time Maze went to Canada.” Lucifer supplied.

“And she hasn’t really been to many places.” Chloe continued, remembering that trip to Europe.

That alone left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Maybe a family trip with Lucifer accompanying them this time would be enough to lessen all the… negative emotions associated with that vacation.

Granted, Trixie didn’t know about why they’d gone to Europe of course. Her daughter probably had her doubts, but she remembered their fun times there.

And the gelato.

Chloe though?

She could barely look at those pictures without feeling like she might throw up.

Lucifer was here now.

Lucifer was _hers._

And she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Maybe.” Chloe relented, still needing to think about it more. Perhaps she should just loosen up and have some fun. “It would be fun for all three of us to-”

“Three of us?” Lucifer laughed, the sound rumbling in his chest.

_Oh._

She pulled away, scanning his face. Well, now she got him.

“Weren’t you planning to go?”

“No!” He shook his head, “I’m the Devil, darling! Hell is hardly columns of fire and eternal pits of fiery damnation, but I’m no creature of the cold!”

“I’m sure Trixie included you in her promise.”

He looked… mortified, for the lack of a better word.

“She said family getaway.” He frowned, because, of course, the clueless devil had no idea he was family to them.

Well, this she could work with.

**_*cries in Deckerstar*_ **

A few weeks later found the three of them freezing as they made their way to an hotel lobby.

It was _cold._

Duh.

Lucifer, being the idiot he was, refused to wear anything other than his customary three piece suit.

 _The devil doesn’t get cold, my ass_ , Chloe thought as she watched him shiver.

He looked so pathetic, she might have as well given him her own coat had she not feared hypothermia or something. It was winter. What was he thinking?

“I hate s-snow.” He shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself as if that would help, “What was D-Dad even thinking. This i-i-is ridiculous!”

Less than an hour into their stay here and this was Lucifer’s reaction.

Priceless.

“You should’ve worn a coat, dummy.” Trixie informed him, her voice a bit muffled by the scarf she’d pulled over her chin.

“I’m the Devil!”

“That can’t be your excuse for everything.” Her daughter rolled her eyes.

“How dare you?”

And… Trixie stuck out her tongue in retaliation.

Chloe never got tired of their banter. It was too cute. Then, times like this, she wondered why she got saddled with being the only adult around here.

“Lucifer, this is like the time we went to the beach and you got really, really sunburned ‘cause you thought the Devil couldn’t be affected by the sun.”

“I made the sun!” Lucifer argued, teeth almost chattering, “Burned by my o-own bloody creation!”

“You threw up all night.” Trixie snickered, “You looked like a lobster!”

“Does my pain amuse you, urchin?” He glared.

“Only when you’re being really stupid.” The girl shrugged, “Like right now. Your lips are gonna turn blue!”

Right.

So, the first order of business was to get her boyfriend actual, appropriate winter clothes. His vulnerability around her was wacky at the best of times these days. He could feel a sunburn, but brush off an explosion at times and it was… weird.  
  
She didn’t get this far with him to allow him to die of the cold though.

Oh, the things you did for love.

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

Lucifer’s whining about how “unstylish” winter coats were was almost enough to make her regret agreeing to this trip in the first place.

He’d ordered an all black, Armani winter wardrobe soon enough (of course. She didn't even know when or how, but oh well). Still, it wasn’t his “style”.

Tough.

Lucifer didn’t know anything about snow.

Or winter.

Or Canada.

“I hate snow.” He groused, glaring at Trixie as she played in the snow a few meters away from them.

Chloe took a sip of her hot chocolate, wondering who allowed him to look that cute with a red nose and rosy cheeks. He refused to wear any kind of hat, fearing for his hair. It hadn’t snowed yet, but Chloe was waiting to see his reaction to snow flakes getting caught in his hair.

It was just too much fun.

The snow that had accumulated from before was driving him crazy enough for now.

“What is the point of snow?” Lucifer continued, transferring his glare to his own mug, “It’s so… cold… and squishy… and revolting. A lot of people’s Hell loops involve snow somehow and I can bloody see why.”

“Don’t you think you’re being a little dramatic?” Chloe giggled.

She couldn’t take him seriously any more. He was annoying and whiny, but also oddly adorable.

Who made such a fuss about getting a bit cold?

“I cannot feel my face, Detective, so, no.” He took a sip of his drink, scowling, “I think I am being the appropriate level of dramatic considering the… circumstances.”

Ah. Of course.

They chatted for a while.

She kept an eye on Trixie, shouting something to her from time to time. None of their planned activities had really begun, but it was nice to see her daughter just enjoying the weather around them.Maybe sitting outside for a bit was exactly what they needed. It was only their second day here.

So here they were, sitting opposite to each other in some outside lounge. It was warm and comfortable. 

It was serene in a way that made her feel like she, Lucifer and Trixie were the only people there.

There wasn’t much snow in Los Angeles. Not the city anyway. It was sweltering hot half the time and maybe that was why their resident Devil had chosen Los Angeles.

She took his hands in her own while he was busy telling her about Maze’s adventures in Canada, rubbing them slightly.

Lucifer’s eyes widened.

He stared at their hands, like he always did, lips a bit parted.

“To warm you up.” Chloe shrugged, knowing she shouldn’t make a big deal out of his reaction, “You were telling me about Maze almost stabbing this lady?”

Lucifer blinked a few times before shaking his head and continuing the story.

She didn’t miss the small smile on his face.

She wondered if he’d ever truly understand the long, long spectrum of casual, affectionate touches.

He’d gotten a lot better over the years, but something as simple as hand holding could stump him.

It broke her heart.

“You know, I think seeing the urchin bloody smiling like that is almost worth freezing my arse off.” He mused after a while.

“Uh huh.” Chloe rolled her eyes, “You really would do anything for that little urchin.”

He glared at her, frowning at how she was using his words against him.

“Please, Lucifer, she has you wrapped around her little finger.”

Which was one of the best things about being in a relationship with him.

What more could she ask for? She knew that he loved her daughter and that he would do anything to keep her safe and make her happy no matter what.

He made a better father figure than he knew. 

She wondered if she could ever tell him that, but she didn’t fancy breaking him at the moment.

How could he be so deaf to his own emotions?

She was glad her daughter had both of him and Dan in her life. 

Eventually, it began to snow.

She hadn’t noticed, lost as she was in thinking about her two favourite people. She barely noticed that Lucifer had gone quiet as well.

A snowflake touched the tip of her nose though, jolting her back into reality. She smiled, looking up at the sky to see the beginning of snow fall. It was slow. Barely there.

Like always, it was mesmerizing.

Maybe it was because of where she lived or how busy she was, but snow was always special to her. Most of the time, she just thought of her father and that cabin in the mountains they’d occasionally resort to.

She turned to Lucifer with a small smile, something silly along the lines of “Look, it’s snowing!” on the tip of her tongue.

Lucifer was staring at nothing though, mind far away.

If she hadn't known better, she’d say he looked okay. Maybe just a bit zoned out.

Yet, she’d known him for years. He was her partner, her best friend, and the love of her life.

He was _terrified._

“Lucifer?” Chloe prodded gently, placing one of her hands on his own.

He flinched, pulling his hand back as if she had burned him.

A small wheeze left his lips. He didn’t blink, staring at the tiny flakes as if they were going to be the death of him. She could almost see how tense his muscles were, even underneath all the layers she’d forced him to wear after they got out of bed that morning.

Lucifer gulped, opening his mouth, probably needing to explain that he was perfectly fine.

He wasn’t though.

Whatever was going on, she wasn’t about to let him lie and keep it to himself. They were on vacation, odd and brief as it was. They were finally together and she was _done_ with letting him suffer on his own.

He always did the same for her anyway.

“Lucifer?” She asked again, daring to touch his hand.

His fingers were curled into a fist, trembling and chalk white. He didn’t flinch this time. For a moment, it seemed like he wasn’t about to move. Then, he grasped her hand in his, almost squeezing the life out of it.

He'd refused to wear gloves. She'd teased him about frostbite. 

She stroked his fingers with her other hand, waiting.

He wasn’t looking at her. He kept opening and closing his mouth, struggling to get any words out.

“Maybe we should go inside?” She suggested gently.

He didn’t answer.

So she kept playing with his fingers, eventually getting up and settling on the arm of his chair, leaning against him. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, but she didn't care. She brushed some of the snowflakes out of his hair, snaking an arm around his shoulders. Her other hand still held his, steadily refusing to let go.

The world went on normally around them.

It was just light snowfall. Some people decided to move back inside or to hurry along to wherever they were supposed to be. Trixie was doing something on her phone, still grinning.

Yet, the Devil remained tense.

“Ash.” He finally managed to get out, “Feels like… like a-ash.”

And she understood of course.

_“There’s ash in Hell, Detective.” He told her one night, “Gets into bloody everything, falling continuously and never stopping. It was suffocating for the first few hundred years, but then you get used to it. Bit like the constant smell of brimstone and the never ending wailing of damned souls.”_

Hell was behind them.

Other than the very occasional nightmare, Lucifer never really mentioned it or talked about it.

He used Hell and Hell loops frequently in his jokes of course, but he never quite delved into everything that had bothered him about the realm.

He’d spent thousands of years on and off stuck in there, and yet, it took her hours to get him to mention a single detail about it.

Scars.

That’s what she usually thought of them.

The scars on his back were gone. His Devil form looked… better as his self-hatred and control improved bit by bit. However, how could she accurately assess all the scars hidden deep within his soul where no one can see?

“Oh, Lucifer.”

She pressed a kiss to his temple, not knowing what to say.

He hadn’t thought of Hell in a long time. Sometimes, certain things caught him off guard and he sort of… stopped.

Usually he favoured distractions and sought out whatever affection she was willing to give. The number of nights they’d just silently spent “watching” mindless television in each other's arms…

“We could go inside.” Chloe suggested again, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s fine, Detective.” He shook his head, “Just… caught me by surprise. They don’t even feel the same.”

“Oh?”

He hummed, leaning his head against her shoulder. When had they gotten this comfortable with public displays of affection? They were just sitting close, but still…

“Snow is cold. Obviously.” He laughed a bit at that, shaking his head, “It’s… uh… heavier? Falls more slowly, I suppose.”

She let him talk, knowing it calmed him. He was hardly one to run away from these things, preferring to pretend everything was okay.

Until it got too much and he ran off to Vegas for example.

He had her now though, just like she had him for whenever she was feeling down.

“My earlier feelings were silly, Detective.” He sighed, craning his neck to look at her, “My apologies.”

His voice was almost back to normal. He was back to looking “okay” again too. She could still see glimpses of something haunted in his dark eyes though. She hated the hunch in his shoulders and the shame she could see lingering in the air around him. 

“Never apologize for that.” She scolded, resting her cheek on the top of his head, “I’m here for you, okay? If you wanna talk about it.”

He nodded, giving her a grateful smile. She knew he wasn’t going to say anything more on the subject, but he should know that the offer was always there.

This didn’t happen often which was maybe why it was so easy to forget just how… _damaged_ her boyfriend was.

When it happened, he always brushed it off, claiming that it was “stupid” and that “the devil was above such pathetic weakness”.

Neither she nor Linda had managed to get through to him about this. Not really.

Suddenly brightening up, he somehow swooped her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

“I’m cold.” He complained, scrunching his nose.

He was an idiot.

The chair was definitely not designed for this, especially considering how Lucifer’s was built. Besides, PDAs. Again. Not her thing.

There weren’t many people around anymore and it wasn’t like Lucifer couldn’t charm his way out of anything, but still. 

“Let’s go inside.” Chloe suggested, running a hand through his hair, “We could get more hot chocolate with extra alcohol in it for you.”

He smiled at that, nodding.

“Stop playing with my hair!”

“I’m only brushing the snow out of it.” She defended herself, putting on the most innocent expression she could muster as she got up.

“You’re trying to make it all curly, you minx.” He glared at her, trying to smooth his hair back into a semblance of order.

“Can you blame me?”

Lucifer rolled his eyes at that, taking her hand as they made their way back inside.

When had they turned into one of those cheesy couples?

It wasn’t even a honeymoon phase.

Sure, they argued and got on each other’s nerves. He was _especially_ good at driving her crazy. Yet, any minute with him could turn into something out of a cheesy romantic movie.

And she couldn’t be happier about it.

Trixie jogged up to them, mumbling something about video calling Maze and getting more hot chocolate.

“You guys are mushy.” She informed them, “I showed Maze and she said ‘ew’ by the way.”

Chloe laughed at that, rolling her eyes.

Yes, they were very “ew”.

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

Lucifer knew how to ski.

She didn’t even-

Honestly, Chloe gave up on trying to understand him sometimes. He was older than time and he’d been around before humans invented skiing of course, but still…

Was there anything he _hadn’t_ done?

She could hardly imagine him taking the time to learn something like this.

But, _of course_ , he knew how to ski.

And he decided to teach her.

And Trixie!

He wasn’t a bad teacher or anything, but she didn’t want any of them to end up with broken bones. For once, their vacation seemed to be going well.

“Oh, live a little, Detective!” He scolded, as he steadied her, “Look! The spawn is a natural. Should we train her for the Olympics?”

She giggled at that, finding the pride in his voice adorable.

“How are you so good at this?” She huffed, struggling.

“And how are you so bad at this?” He retorted, raising an eyebrow, “Would you like to see if the ski lift gets stuck, Detective?”

“Why on earth would you want the lift to get stuck?”

“I can warm us up.” He grinned, “Fret not, Detective, you won’t freeze to death with the Devil by your side!”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“But, you love me.” He grinned, delivering the line with such pride that she had the insane urge to kiss that stupid smile off his face.

Nothing made her happier than seeing him slowly become more secure in their relationship. It made how annoying he generally was almost bearable.

“Look at the spawn go!” He applauded, high fiving Trixie as she passed them by, “Ready to move onto more difficult challenges?”

“Careful!” She scolded both of them.

Both of them wanted to try higher ski slopes while she just wanted to get back to their hotel.

How they seemed to always team up against her wasn’t fair.

They were lucky they were cute.

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

They wandered around the streets, hand in hand, just walking with no particular direction in mind.

Lucifer had already bought Trixie a ridiculous amount of trinkets and random objects, using “vacation, Detective! Live a little!” as his excuse.

“Yes, mom, live a little!” Trixie scolded, hands full of shopping bags.

She was walking on Lucifer’s other side, hand wrapped around his wrist since he refused to hold her hand.

He’d somehow won that argument.

What had he bribed her daughter with?

“A candy shop!” Trixie exclaimed.

“Don’t go too far!” Chloe warned.

“We always keep an eye on her, darling. Don’t worry.” Lucifer soothed.

She wasn’t worried. She never really found herself worrying about her daughter as much as usual with Lucifer around. Why would she when he would move Heaven and Hell in case anything happened to the “urchin”?

“This is nice.” Lucifer sighed, a completely serene look settling on his face, “Walking down these streets, hand in hand, with you by my side with the bloody snow still falling.”

“Sappy.” She shook her head.

“Perhaps it is all the hot chocolate you’ve been pouring down my throat.”

“Or perhaps you’re finally getting into the mood of this.”

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow, “Still the Devil.”

“Who enjoys holidays with human detectives and their mostly sticky offspring.”

He sighed again, not having a response to that.

“Sappy indeed.”

She paused, admiring the questioning look on his face before she pressed her lips to his.

"A kiss in the snow." He mused, lingering in her space, "Now that's something even I do not have that much experience with."

She raised an eyebrow at that, doubting the truth in that statement.

He just laughed a little, kissing her again. 

The snow continued to fall.

**_*cries in Deckerstar*_ **

When she was vacationing with a literal child and a timeless child, Chloe wondered how she didn’t see the whole snowball fight scenario coming.

Did she even have any faith in their maturity?

The answer was no. _Of course not._

And yet…

Here she was, sitting on a bench, watching the two of them chase each other around. It was hardly a fair fight, considering how freakishly long Lucifer’s legs were. Yet, somehow, Trixie was hitting him with more than enough snowballs.

He was indigent, running around to “avenge himself” and “show the spawn that no one got away with attempting to assassinate the devil”.

Which was… _dramatic._

But also funny.

She pulled out her phone, deciding to record their shenanigans. Was Trixie actually trying to tackle him?

Well…

It was all hilarious until he decided to throw a snowball at her.

_The sheer audacity!_

When had she started to sound like him?

It didn’t matter. Maybe she ought to avenge herself as well. Thankfully, Trixie teamed up with her and they were able to take down the Devil together.

All good things.

**_*cries in Deckerstar*_ **

“You’re warm.” Trixie sighed, “Like really, really warm.”

“And yet I feel so bloody cold all the time!” Lucifer complained, “Will you let go of my arm now, urchin? Honestly!”

He should be enjoying this.

Soon enough, Trixie wouldn’t really be up for cuddles any longer. Yet, Lucifer was giving her daughter one of his usual glares.

As if that would work.

“You’re warm.” Trixie repeated.

“I’m freezing!”

“But you basically radiate heat!”

Lucifer groaned, not seeing a way out of it.

From his other side, Chloe could attest to Trixie’s claims. Cuddling up to him at night was nothing short of heavenly.

He was like a radiator. Or an incubator.

A whiny, British, devilish, heater.

Her whiny, British, devilish heater.

**_*cries in Deckerstar*_ **

"So, perhaps I do not _entirely_ hate snow." Lucifer informed her, voice burdened with regret and shame.

They were getting dressed, almost ready for their last day there.

"Oh?"

"Yes." He nodded gravely, making his way to her pressing a kiss to her lips, "A certain Detective and urchin might have succeeded in changing my mind."

"You're the one who wanted to go to Canada!"

On a vacation no less.

Complete with every single classical winter thing that Lucifer probably found on some list he Googled or something.

"That was the urchin, not me." He corrected, "And not because of the snow! Bloody Hell, if all she wanted was snow, then there are far closer locations you know."

"I think she still likes the whole bounty hunting thing from before."

"We hardly chased down a criminal."

"She likes spending time with us, Lucifer." Chloe told him, "You especially, now that you're around all the time. Besides, she's never met an adult who indulges her wishes as much as you do."

"Always follow your greatest desire." He nodded, pleased with himself.

"It took me months to get her out of that one years ago." She groaned, "Lucifer!"

"Every once in a while?" He amended, "Come on, you can't deny that this is fun, Detective!"

"It is."

"I don't get the point of coming all the way here, but I do not hate it."

He _loved_ it. She knew he did. The ridiculous amount of pictures on his phone was more than enough proof.

"I don't think it's coming here that matters." Chloe shook her head, continuing at his questioning look, "It's just us three being together, Lucifer. I'm sure we'd have fun anywhere else. Your crazy ideas not withstanding."

"Not my idea!" He huffed, crossing his arms, before he smiled a little, "I suppose so, Detective."

"I love you, Lucifer."

"I love you, too." he smiled again, kissing her.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea who came up with the headcanon of Lucifer not liking snow because of the ash in Hell, but I love it almost as much as I love how Lucifer doesn't have doors in his Penthouse because they would remind him of all the doors to Hell loops.
> 
> Anyway, that was just ridiculous, fluffy, slightly angsty Deckerstar in the snow. I hope you liked it and have a good day/night ♥


End file.
